Light up the Stars
by Faith Everdeen
Summary: Set six yrs after Love, Stargirl. Stargirl at NYU with Alvina, looking to get over Leo and move on. This proves to be not so simple. Quite funny. My first fanfic!Please R&R. K cos i let my 10 yr old sister read it and she liked it!


**I do not own any of the stargirl stuff(other than this x)I'm not american, so i hope i got the dialect etc right...pls tell me if i didn't.**

**Stargirl-happy ending**

Bang!

"Oh Jeez….." I had dropped all of my papers. _Again_. Every time that door slammed. I picked up my stuff and got back in line. Going to anywhere school-like was always going to be a complete disaster. Always had, always would. So why did I even bother? I knew, at the bottom of my heart why. But I would never admit it, i was not a stalker.

"Riiiiinng! Riiiiinng!"

I fumbled around in my pocket for my brand-new cell and checked the caller ID. Sigh… Might as well answer…

"Perry, just because I have a new cell phone and haven't seen you in say…the last two hours does NOT mean that you can ring me every fifteen minutes! I AM BUSY!"

"Chill, Star. Dootsie just wanted to tell you something."

Oh the joy of having a best friend who spent his life hanging around with a twelve-year-old. Not that I hadn't been the same. Once…Before I'd(AKA my friends) decided that I couldn't wait around my whole life for some idiot who broke my heart and walked off and left me. On the other hand, they _were_ Alvina's words, not mine. But still true.

"I GOT _A DATE_!!! OHMIGOD A _DATE_! I mean, there I was, thinking oh no I'll be all alone on prom night, what the hell will I do!?! And Alvina's all like 'I'll shave off my hair and pretend to be a boy' I mean WHAT IS HER PROBLEM!!! No way _in hell_ will she be my boyfriend! And then I was like noooo way sweetheart, you have studying to do, but if you could set me up with Victor- in know, weird name, huh- then I would be happy. Of course I WAS JOKING! But no, jokes are not ok for Miss i-have-a-boyfriend-so-so-should-you Alvina!!! But all the embarrassment is gonna be soo worth it! And I need to find a dress!!! Is there ANY way you could help with the shopping, I mean-"

"Dootsie?"

"Yes?"

"It's my first day ay NYU. I hate to be rude or mean or whatever, but I REALLY don't need an excitable pre-teen practically deafening me. Victor sounds great, honestly. Just not the time, ok?"

"Oh. Umm…Yeah…I guess. Bye"

"Yeah, bye, and would you tell Perry to please not call me Star? It sounds weird. Thanks…"

The phone had already gone dead. Great. No Christmas present for me then… Oh well, I would pay that for a bit of peace…

"Umm, Miss? It is Miss, right? Cos the amount of people who are married nowadays…"

I spun around. A guy, about the same age as me was looking at me strangely. Oh dear. What could I have done now?

"Could I borrow your cell? I-if you're done with it that is?"

God, he sounded nervous. He'd probably overheard me in Grumpy Mode on the phone with Dootsie. I immediately felt sorry for him.

"Of course! I'm totally done with it! And I'm not married. I wish, huh?" Wow. I ended my nervous speedtalking with an almost convincing laugh. He looked relieved.

"Thanks…I just need to call my friend. She told me to let her know when I got here…"

He trailed off as he dialled. I sighed. I was bored. I suddenly thought of Dootsie in a prom dress and laughed. Not that she wasn't pretty- she was, she just didn't act like it. And I would never forget the sight of her running down the street in just her Barbar underpants.

"Bye then, Dori."

He handed back my cell.

"So. You married?" I asked, trying to stay _was_ cute, with his blond hair striped with almost white bits streaked by the sun, and a complexion that might have once been cutely freckled, but they had all blended into a light tan. There i went, again. Looking for those trademark Leo features. Get a grip girl.

"Oh, no. Dori's just a friend. Never been very good at the whole 'romance' thing." He looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Neither have I!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. "In fact, I can barely even make friends. I went to school once and have the same friends I had when I was sixteen." I laughed and looked towards the door. Speaking of friends, there was Alvina. Of course I hadn't come all the way to New York without someone dragging me. She saw me, waved, and sashayed over. I could never believe how much she had changed since I'd first met her. Then she'd been a little tomboy scarily obsessed with fighting every single boy in the neighbourhood. Including Perry, who was now her fiancée, to the surprise of everyone. Now she could only be described as beautiful, with her long, wavy blonde hair, perfectly fitted clothes and cute sparkly engagement ring. I looked down at the clothes she had picked out for me. The white skirt embroidered with little red and black roses and dark grey vest weren't exactly me, but apparently i had to fit in for the first day. She was right. I knew from experience. I looked back at the guy, who was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. I cleared my throat.

"Speaking of marriage, this is my friend, Alvina." She grinned widely at me, then turned her attention to the guy.

"Hi" She said, with as many conversation skills as me. The guy, looking slightly stunned, as per usual, managed a little wave.

"Dootsie rang" I informed her. "About her date." I raised my eyebrows at her. She giggled mischievously, then stopped abruptly.

"Did you talk to Perry? Is he ok?" She demanded.

I sighed. Again.

"You spoke to him two hours ago when we got off the plane. What the hell could he have done since then?"

"Stargirl, honey, _never_ underestimate Perry." I considered that for a second, then had to agree. Perry was notorious for getting himself into all sorts of trouble. With a jolt, I remembered the guy. I turned away from Al to see him staring at me open-mouthed.

"Are you ok?" I asked tentatively. Did he have a health condition?

"Yeah…" He replied slowly, then walked off in a flash.

"Ookaayy…" murmured Alvina. "weird…"

"Yeah…" I murmured back, just as the queue moved on.

...................

"Oh. My. God. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Late. " panted Alvina, in time with her speed walking, sorry _running_.

"I know! First lesson as well." I puffed back, trying to finish my donut at the same time.

We finally found our classroom. Biology. We knocked then walked in cautiously. Or rather I walked and Alvina followed so closely that she was almost glued to my back. With her head poking over the top, thanks to the six inches taller than me she was.

"Ah, new students. How very nice of you to join us." A smooth female voice purred at us. I glanced at Alvina. No way could i do this, and she knew. I could practically hear her swallow her fear and straighten up.

"Alvina Klecko, soon to be Delloplane" She announced proudly as she strode forward.

"And this is Stargirl Caraway." she added over her shoulder. I noticed a head jerk up in the corner of the room. It was the guy from the queue again, looking just as shocked as before.

"Hey, it's that weird guy." Alvina muttered to me as i walked up behind her. I laughed quietly at her description of him. The teacher glared at me.

"As I was saying, you, Miss Klecko-soon-to-be-Delloplane, may sit next to Miss Rosa Lautner." She pointed to an empty seat next to a small girl with large, round glasses and possibly the worst kept hair I had ever seen in my life.

"Jeez! Has she never heard of mousse? Or even _shampoo_? Nice colour though." Alvina murmured. I winced. It was the exact same colour that Alvina had insisted on dying mine. She giggled. I glared.

"Go on." I smiled evilly. "She's waiting for you."

Throwing one last agonised glance at me, she stalked down the narrow aisle to her new desk.

"Aah, Miss Caraway, we seem to have received your application a little late..."

I looked at Al, to see her mouthing

"As if you would ever get past me" in my direction. Well, I did say I really didn't want to come to university. And I really tried not to come. I even hid my application. Shame she found it.

"...and you're twenty two?"

"uh, yes. I took a while deciding what to do."

"Four years?" I decided i didn't like this woman. Or her smooth cat-that-got-the-cream voice. Or her unnaturally raised eyebrows.

"So you will be working with Alice Brandon, our part-time student…"

I looked over where she was pointing. The girl looked ok. I looked past the empty chair on the left of her. Oh, and of course that strange guy from before, who could have seen a ghost right when I was standing there.

"…And Leo Borlock."

I stared. And stared. And so did he. If it was possible, there probably would have been two sets of eyeballs rolling around on the floor. I stared past his extra inch of hair, his tan, his height. And i saw the angel of my youth. (or at least one year of it). I saw the face that had haunted my dreams for six years. The boy i had cried over on Alvina's, Dootsie's and even Perry's shoulders. I saw the person i belonged with. I realised, too,how different I must look, with my long dark hair freshly straightened and unusually normal clothes. And frown lines. And laugh lines, accumulated with each up and down in my life. Most of the downs spouting from him. I walked slowly to my seat, his eyes watching every step. I lowered myself into the seat, not breaking eye contact. Then he smiled, and I knew that everything would work out. Everything. Because i would always forgive him and he would never let me go. And vice versa. That much i knew from Archie, my loyal informant.

I looked across the aisle to Alvina, my eyes wide with excitement, to somehow communicate to her the pure joys i was feeling deep in my soul, the sudden sense of fullfillment. And to thank her for bringing me here to meet my destiny. She looked back.

"This girl is _such_ a _geek_!" She mouthed.


End file.
